Hikari Sakishima
Hikari Sakishima (先島 光) is the childhood friend of Manaka Mukaido who looks after her and has been doing so since the two of them were young. Appearance Hikari is regularly seen in the blue and white uniform of his original school from beneath the sea which was closed down. Like all people from the sea, Hikari has deep blue eyes while his hair takes on a brownish color. Personality At first, Hikari looked down upon people from the surface, viewing them as inferior pigs who threw away what the sea god gave them in exchange for their own greed. As seen with Manaka, he has a great deal of pride for his life in the sea. However, Hikari soon matures and comes to terms with people from above the sea, soon acknowledging that they are not so different and starting to wish they could work together. History When he was young, Hikari's mother passed away. Distraught by this loss, Hikari openly wept at her wake while being comforted by his older sister Akari. Their father has been taking care of them on his own. Years later, Hikari was told by Akari that she would be working on the surface. Beeing against it, he was told that their family needed the money so he could go to college, and although he claimed he would not, he soon dropped the argument when Akari began crying. Plot Rushing out of his house for his first day of school above the surface, Hikari passes his friends by as he spots Manaka wearing the uniform of their new school rather than their old. Scolding her for attempting to please the surface dwellers, Hikari is told to stop by Chisaki but manages to get Manaka to go home and change. Leaving to go to school with Chisaki and Kaname, Hikari waits at the exit of the ocean for Manaka but she does not show up. Waiting longer, he is surprised to find that she has been caught by the net of a fishing trawler.Nagi no Asu Kara: Episode 1 At school, Hikari takes part in introductions but quickly gets irritated as the surface dwellers make fun of him and his friends for being from the sea. Arguing and insulting them back, Hikari attempts to get Manaka to do so as well but is unable to as Chisaki stops him once again. During P.E Manaka races Tsumugu Kihara, whose grandfather fished up Manaka that morning. While running, Hikari loses his balance and falls onto Tsumugu, taking both of them down. Later that day, Hikari meets Akari on his way home and discusses her recent vandal problem. Upon returning underwater, Hikari is spoken to by a mens club who are angry with the surface dwellers recent actions against them. As he recalls the history of people and their origins, he takes his leave and meets with Manaka. Visiting Lord Uroko at the shrine, Hikari witnesses him approach Manaka, causing her to cry and run away and he to curse her as a result. The next morning, Hikari and his friends head to Manaka's house to pick her up but find that she is refusing to leave. Heading to her bedroom alone, Hikari asks her what the problem is and finds that he kneecap has become a fish head. Knowing that this was the curse Lord Uroko used, Hikari gets angry but quickly sets it aside. As she continues to refuse to go, hoping nobody will see it, Hikari eventually convinces her to go by covering the head up. However, Hikari comes to find out that Manaka ran away from school and goes out to look for her with Chisaki and Kaname. Despite their efforts, they are unable to locate her and forced to return to the water due to their skin cracking. However, Hikari later resumes the search and finds Manaka alongside Tsumugu, whom he attacks. After being pulled off by Manaka, Hikari laments her apparent closeness with Tsumugu as the two of them return home. Relationships Manaka Mukaido Manaka is one of Hikari's childhood friends. Hikari has always had feelings for Manaka and he would do anything to make her happy, which is the reason why he scolds her a lot in the beginning. He gets very jealous when Manaka is around Tsumugu, but after he learned about the relationship of the land and sea people, he decides to support Manaka and her feelings for Tsumugu. After the timeskip, he searches for Manaka with Kaname's and Miuna's help and successfully finds Manaka in an Ojoshi-sama graveyard. HIkari promises he'll never let go of her after she wakes up because he doesn't want what happened at the Ofunehiki to happen again. Chisaki Hiradaira Chisaki is one of Hikari's childhood friends. They were believed to have a special bond together. Even though he didn't like it when she acted like an adult, he has always valued what she said. After Chisaki told him about her feelings for him, the two of them became closer again. Even if she aged 5 years, she still harbors feelings for him. Kaname Isaki Kaname is one of Hikari's childhood friends. The two were always together with Chisaki and Manaka when they were in junior high. Tsumugu Kihara At first Hikari hated Tsumugu because he was the person that Manaka seemed to have feelings for. But after he realized that Tsumugu is a nice guy, he decides to support Manaka and statrs to be friends with him. Akari Sakishima Akari is Hikari's older sister. When they were little, Hikari used to called Akari "Onee-chan", but after the death of their mother, Hikari started to called Akari by her name because when their mother died, Akari did not cry. But after he supported her loved for Itaru, Hikari started to call her "Onee-chan" again. Tomori Sakishima Tomori is Hikari's father. Hikari hated his father because Tomori declined to have the Ofunehiki and didn't support Akari's love for Itaru. Miuna Shiotome Miuna is Hikari's step-niece. Even though Miuna is Hikari's niece, Miuna has a crush on Hikari. Hikari only thinks that Miuna's feelings for him is because they are family. Akira Shiotome Akira is Hikari's nephew. The two enjoy playing kanco with each other. Akari says that when Hikari was young, he looked exactly like Akira, but Hikari wants his father's opinion when he awakens. Itaru Shiotome Itaru is Hikari's brother in law. At first, Hikari never forgave Itaru for dating Akari because he was from the surface. But after learning about their relationship, Hikari comes to understand that there's no difference between the people from the sea and those from the surface. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sea Humans